Ulquiorras retvives
by Uruhida
Summary: Ulquiorra retvivers to Karkura as human, his life saved Miyuki has deeper secrets then he could expect. He ends up spending time with ihs exfoe at school
1. Chapter 1

**Ulquiorra revives**

Mostly story about Ulquiorras reborn as human, he were completely forgotten winter war and beginning arrangar. He transfers to Karakura high school in the same class with Ichigo and his friends, Urahara couldn't explain how he were able to become human but he confirmed he had become human. Miyuki only knew what had happened mysteriously, she almost knew everything about everything and keeps protecting from some reason her gang, what was called Natsuki where she were leader of group troublemakers. I haven't think this to the end but I warn you there is some yaoi and violence in this, no mature stuff more like romance and adventure.

**Miyuki**: I m gonna enjoy this XDD

**Ulquiorra**: I don't know why I was talked into this.

**Inoue**: I´m there yay XD

**Me**: quiet pleace. Anyway theres coming other story kind of continue to this and/or other version

**Keichi**: Anyway can you start? I m ready to go

**Me**: As you see there is few my own character. Like Miyuki and Keichi, I don't own bleach nor these characters but pleace enjoy.

**Beginning**

Everything started after winter war, when Aizen were captured and delivered with Gin to jail. Kurosaki Ichigo returned peace once more to Karakura with his friends, also with during before winter war starting freshly met friend Miyuki. They met at town, when she where running away from arrangar that were send by Aizen. Ichigo took her to Urahara, who seemed to know her.

~ ~ flashback ~ ~

Oh, welcome back, Miyuki-san. Ichigo looked at girl she was unbelievable cold, when she answered to Urahara.

Did you call me to here? Urahara were surprised that she knew Ichigo would bring her there but then he only said:

Oh ya, how cold. I was worried since you left Karakura and went missing.

But, somehow I felt that you trusted me to come back. I merely came back to finish work that I had left undone, that's all. Suddenly Ichigo spoke:

What? you knew him already? he asked with stupid face.

Only that he saved my life, nothing more. She smiled shy smile at Ichigo and continued: that's how we know too, right?

~.~.Flash back ends ~.~

Ichigo had though before going to school, suddenly he heard from the behind words.

Good morning Kurosaki, how are you feeling?

Ichigo surprised to hear those words and that voice. He thouth she had left Karakura but she was right behind him and waving to him while running towards him.

What you are still doing here? Didn't you go to soul society?

What? I never said something like that. She smirked and Ichigo though she stayed to have fun at real world and reply to her.

Could you at least think, how much staying here cause trouble to me. She blinked few times like she didn't understand word Ichigo had said to her. Then she smirked at him.

If I would go who will tease you, He was really pissed off at moment until she continued. Beside, to go to soul society needs to be dead and I am not dead, yet.

Ichigo cooled down and instead surprised about that.

Then, what are you then? you can become shinigami but you aren't dead what are you then? she looked away. At that second bell rang and all students went inside, including Ichigo and Miyuki. Ichigo spaced out thinking what she where then, but couldn't find answer to it he tried many time ask again but he was always disturbed. Close day end hollow appeared close by he went to dispose it, when during fight he felt really massive reiatsu at far away. Ichigo hold his breath since he knew that reiatsu from that time on the roof, he looked his badge after killing that hollow he felt still that reiatsu but his badge didn't react on it. Ichigo end up losing all trace of that reiatsu, also ending up to wondering what was that reiatsu.

**Miyuki Part**

I were walking from the school to home longer route then normal, some reason I wanted to see river so I went to look it. I loved staying outdoor because I loved view mostly, mostly I liked to look water no matter how little it were. I closed my eyes and took deep breath of fresh air to enjoy walk to home, when I get to home I would be studying to test so tried to relax for a moment.

However my heart jumped when I felt familiar reiatsu near by at riverbank. A moment I was afraid of it but it shrink surprisingly and I went to closer where it come from. First thing I saw where raven hair and pale skin, I rubbed my eyes to confirm that it wasn't illusion what I saw there. Of course I where surprised to see him there since Urahara told me he died at winter war.

I took tools to support his reiatsu so he wouldn't attracted any hollows and took him with me to my place. At that time I lived in old unused inn with few more kids, we where build shield over that inn so we could be safe from hollows. All others were at door, when I came in even Rina who normally would be reading books at our study room. Moku were only adult there yet he didn't act like one, Keichi were most easy going on whatever happened at least almost. Senna was nice to everyone, she even now smiled and helped me to carry raven haired boy to quest room. Others brought all needed to treat that boy, except Rina who once seeing that boy went to study room to read her book.

I left house, when everything done to make him to return back. I needed refill stock of memory replacement from Urahara, He were surprised that she had already empty it and asked:

Where you need it, since you don't have to device soul society anymore right? that's why I wondered where you need it. I were little troubled a long time I thinking, should I tell him or not. I told him I would tell him later and he looked while but finally said.

Anyway, at least you can't blame me from what happends ~. He got cheerful and my picture of him flied out of window.

Like I would only one who is to blame is me. By the way have you seen Ichigo?

Isn't he running around town, by the reiatsu he seemed to disposing hollows from the center. Should I give you his address? I shook my head and said:

It's okay, I tell him at school. I have to go now bye. I paid my shopping and returned to my place, where others were doing their daily routines. I went to take look of him, after I realiced he hasn't woken up I stayed there waiting his wakening.

~.~Flash back~.~

I were running to catch plane to Amerikan, when in airport I bumped into raven haired stranger. Since I felt he weren't from Japan, so I said I was sorry to English and rushed to forward. That man grabbed my arm and said to wait, I were about to hit car but he had saved me. I bowed and thank him in English, but soon I realiced he spoke Japan too. We were suddenly victims of airport explosion and died with one hundreds others.

~.~Flash back ends~.~

Miyuki snapped out if her flash back. Raven haired boy finally got to his consciousness, Miyuki were relief to see his other trait mark. His emerald eyes suddenly widened from looking around him, he clearly were surprised. I looked at clock judging by the time, I had fell sleep and slept while sitting on chair for two hours.

Where are we, Miyuki? he asked, when he returned her calm.

You remember me, I thought you'd not member me. As always he stare rudely waiting answer.

We are in real world. Don't you realice that your shinigami power had vanished? Since you came here, you had large reiatsu but not shinigami's nor hollows strength.

He didn't raise eye brown hearing that and answered:

I thouth so but loosing most of my shinigami strength is weird, yet you said hollow? what does that mean?

I panicked that I had slipped that out, I corrected him that there would be possible he had hollows strength. He stared me long sniffing it was a lie but let it past.

I told him situation that he had to go to school. Way he acted I judge that he didn't like to go there but some reason he did what I said to him. He went to study room read books to kill time until tomorrows school, I went to do homeworks.

**Sorry if everything so far doesn't make sense but bare with me a little longer, I don't want to spoil fun to write explaining too much.**

**Plz comment and I'm sorry if English isn't right. Next part is coming really soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. starting with annoying

Im sorry second part came later then I though cause of accident on bike. Story continues, on Ulquiorras side view I find this interesting way to tell this so it continues if theres something you don't understand plz leave comment I love to explain about story…

ENJOY!

Ulquiorras part

After dreaming nightmares during night, I stared long at clock wondering those dreams also about before going to sleep that Miyukis face. Her look had relief and afraid in way she looked at me moment when I woke it felt weird like I haven't seen her for decades. Although I member seeing her before mission at soul society, after she told that mission were meant to her and it were trap. I started memorizing that accident which had cause me death, Miyuki said she didn't know how I were back but judging her look I could tell, that she knew exactly how it were possible.

So I shake those image out of my head, It wondered me but I could tell it weren't important so I leaved it way it were. I could easily tell when she lies, since she were terrible bad liar yet, she were good keeping people out of digging them or was it only luck?

I stood up. I got serious mental image of finding good side on her. I though it was enough for waking up, since I had two hours to prepare to going to school. When I got to hall way it were dark and silence, I guess they are still sleeping so I went to shower. After finding my way to kitchen, I saw someone already there.

Girl said over her shoulder,

Oh Ulquiorra, you are wake? I hope I didn't woke you up, Im making breakfast would you mind to set table for six?

I didn't knew her but since she knew me I though her as one of Miyukis friends. I helped her cause I didn't know what else to do. Then I went to my room check my schoolbag and brought it down since I would be needing it at school.

Miyuki haven't got to dinner room, when I returned there but at time, there were two people that I had never met before. Girl who I had met before came and said:

Oh, yeah. We haven't been introduced I am Senna, and that man hysterical crying is Keichi, and that girl reading book is Rina.

I didn't realize he were crying, but rest of it were obvious.

Yo! how are you feeling? I heard behind me, I saw guy taller then me standing behind me waved trying to look cool.

Good morning Moku. Senna suddenly said to him, she after some time introduced him to me. After meeting Moku, I kind of sense why they lived with Miyuki reiatsu were level different from soul society. Yet they all seemed like normal human, to explain all this Miyuki could be best but I didn't see her anywhere.

Isn't Miyuki oversleeping? Senna didn't you woke her up?

I did, but said only five minutes every time.

I guess I smack her up. Moku said like he were joking, but I bet he weren't. We started breakfast and Moku went upstairs to wake Miyuki up.

Miyukis part

I were dreaming on old days at Soul society, I missed those days when Ulquiorra were double nicer and my so called family members were there. When I saw in that dream Aizen suddenly I heard loud voices coming closer and closer. I went after Aizen cause I knew what he were going to do, after catching up I heard "WAKE UP!" and woke in strong hit on my chest that Moku had done.

Whatta hell are ya doing sleepin this late?

What hell, Is my line you idiot! I yelled when pain had shrink and scratch my head which hurts because I hit it, when I fell off bed.

Idiot is you. school is about to start, Ulquiorra went a head. I realize I had exactly 10 minutes to ran to school, so I kicked Moku out and change clothes.

I knew shortcut so I could catch Ulquiorra at school, this time I didn't into gang members who normally hang around there so I got to school barely before teacher came there.

Ichigo waved and comment:

Did you overslept, cause you are out of breath? how unusual. I nodded and reply:

If Moku haven't wake me I will be still in fast sleep. Anyway today even Rukia is at school, what has happened? He looked at Rukia and said:

Nothing, she is because that kuruma- what he were called again, Anyway he were put to other mission so she were send.

I personally hoped she weren't at school because I didn't like her since she was real shinigami. I had learned to hate all shinigami except Ichigo, more worried I were if she or Ichigo remembered Ulquiorra. I had sealed everyones memories of him but they could member special Ichigo since his reiatsu easily surpassed mine.

I decide not say anything yet but when Ichigo started suspicious movement I would tell him and only to him. If any other starts remembering I would seal them again, since no matter how tough they were I could over power them. Also only Ichigo would forgive Ulquiorra about his past, Urahara I couldn't tell.

Ulquiorras part

I were called to teachers room, Miyuki said it were some kind of seremony of Real world to welcome newcomers. I couldn't believe it since she also loved to play pranks on people or it were her own inventions. From that teachers room I would be lead to my classroom, where should be fellow students. She didn't lie about that but I had still feeling she made fun of me, ever since I had walked into room. Trash, I though when I saw orange haired man he looked familiar but I couldn't remember where.

I also got feeling he knew me too, when I took a seat but I though it were my imagination and leave it. Miyuki waved happily next to me and whispered:

That man front of you is who I told you about. I were shocked he did had large reiatsu but I couldn't belive it anyway, hall thing sound ridiculous. He were hero of winter war? that's not possible Aizen wasn't that weak. It must be some kind of misunderstanding, I though and continued following lesson.

Ichigos part

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him at front of class. I were by my own hands killed him at rooftop yet there he were standing right front of me. His reiatsu pattern had change like were little his outlook too, without his tear marks and half helmet he were exactly like he were at roof that day. I looked at Inoue, she looked like she didn't remember him at all when I turned back I heard Rukia whispering:

What is wrong, Ichigo? I said nothing and looked back to him. Teacher pointed him to behind my seat in empty spot right next to Miyuki who were at window. I noticed that Miyuki knew him since she waved to him and talked to him a little.

I were half lesson alarmed if he would make a move but I drop it since it seemed he weren't there to cause any trouble. On the break when others started asking from him questions were about to ask one when Miyuki hit me to the guts and drag me out of room.

She were like I had done something bad and she took deep breath before saying anything.

You know Ulquiorra, Don't you? she looked unusual serious when she said it.

Yeah, why you are protecting arrangar?

Im not. He isn't arrangar that's why I protect him, you see you can't tell about this to no one, Do you understand? she stared seriously at me I couldn't say nothing else but.

I understand. I won't tell anyone. I scratched my head these things were so troublesome, like it stays long secret was what I think since others knew too, right?...

Thanks, Ichigo. Oh and would you kindly show him around. I am busy at student council.

That were when I snapped and yelled:

Aren't you just vice president of our class, so you aren't needed since we have Mitsuhiro. Also showing around is your job, not mine. She suddenly smirked and said:

Of course it wouldn't be free, if you show him around teacher will overlook your last times left out lessons, but since its no then you have today longer day at detention. I knew she would be mean sometimes but this has far crossed that line.

She continued; If you do it you don't have to go detention. she said like she were blackmailing me.

Okay, I do it, but how you got teacher forgive them? she blinked few times and said:

I talked her to forgive them, if you do it. When I talked to her, she were quite nice. Way she said it made me think she blackmailed her or something worst. She were quite well known Natsuki`s gang member almost everything what she had done had forgived. They never caused any trouble except that make their life easy or only possible at Karakura. They were well known for other reason, that were if you harmed any it gang member or their friends they all would turned against you and chase you out of living book.

Okay, Okay. Why me? she looked at me and smiled.

Cause you fit there best. He thinks himself shinigami and he is first time at real world so I can't ask anyone else to it. We returned to classroom and ask her one more question on the way.

Why he thinks so? he was real world at that time, wasn't he? She stop, and said:

He has amnesia so he don't member time when he were arrangar and I don't want him to know. she sound depressed and I decide do as she said.

I finally got it, thanks Miyuki. I said with full confident, Miyuki smiled and nodded to me when we got back it end up using break time and lessons started.

I know its going too slow but wait good is only starting, got a good taste of Miyuki? MUAHAHAHAA, I made her half angel and half devil on her attitude, but without it those guys never would hang around with each others. I hope you pictured same face to them if you don't, read this end of story last words I tell where you can watch this as doushinji (cause right now it does exist yet also its shorted version)

Thanks for reading and send reply, I'm waiting for them… If you don't I will get sad T_T


End file.
